A Mother, a Daughter, and a Past
by LadyKuriChan
Summary: Serena lives alone with her 6 year old daughter.....who's the father and why is it such a secret?
1. Prologue

A Mother, A Daughter, and A Past  
  
By Crystal Reude  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A little girl giggled as her kitten played on the floor,  
  
darting here and there, pouncing on its little rubber ball.  
  
She jumped when she heard her mother's voice calling her.  
  
"I'm in here mommy, playing with Diana!!" she replied to the call.  
  
Serenity opened the door to her daughter's bedroom; peering in  
  
she said, "Dinner will be ready soon Rini, go get washed up."  
  
Rini walked over and picked up her cat. "Come on, Diana,  
  
time to clean up for dinner." The cat mewed and purred with love for its owner.  
  
  
  
In the kitchen, Serenity, or Serena, as she was known here,  
  
smiled at her daughter as she ran to the table to help with the  
  
setting up. She loved her life here,she had everything she needed;  
  
she had a nice home to live in, great neighbors, and a beautiful  
  
daughter. 'Who's growing up to look just like her father.' she thought.  
  
After a few minutes she dissmissed that last thought.  
  
He didn't want her anymore,let alone her and their daughter.  
  
~~*FLASHBACK*~~  
  
Darien turned away from her, anger and disgust in his eyes.  
  
"I don't love you anymore Serenity, you mean nothing to me!  
  
Now leave me alone." he yelled. She cried as she pleaded for him  
  
to change his mind; but it did no good. In one smooth movement  
  
she turned and ran out the door, hoping he would come after her.  
  
He never came.  
  
He NEVER came.  
  
~~*END FLASHBACK*~~  
  
Serena wiped at the small amount of tears that had formed in her eyes,  
  
as the memories came back to her. They were wiped away quickly but  
  
hadn't, however, gone unnoticed.  
  
"Mommy, why are you crying?" Rini asked.  
  
Instead of trying to find the words to tell Rini about her father, she  
  
decided to say somthing else. "Mommy's just happy to have a  
  
wonderful life with a wonderful daughter to share it with!" she said,  
  
hoping Rini would be satisfied with the answer. For now, she would  
  
keep Darien Chiba a secret from Rini, although she knew, that one day,  
  
she would have to tell her the truth.  
  
After dinner and cleanup, Rini was sent off to her room to play, while Serena  
  
could get some rest and relaxation alone in the living room.  
  
As she was about to pick up a book to read, the phone rang.  
  
She reached over the arm of the couch and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
The only answer was heavy breathing on the other end.  
  
She tried again, "Hello, can I help you?"  
  
"It's good to hear your voice again Serenity, I've missed it,  
  
and you too, alot." said a strong male voice.  
  
Serena gasped and dropped the phone on the floor.  
  
Quickly, she picked it back up and whispered into the receiver,  
  
"Darien!?, Why are you calling me, and how did you get this number!??!"  
  
"That's not important Serenity, please, can I see you?" he replied cooly.  
  
She had to stop and think a minute. Darien Chiba, her long-time, first and  
  
only love was on the telephone asking her cool, and calmly if he could just  
  
stop by and see her? Was he crazy!? 'Like its going to be that easy.'  
  
"I don't know Darien, it's been a long time and I'm not sure I'm ready to  
  
see you right now. You really broke my heart. I don't know if I could *ever*  
  
see you again." she told him, trying to keep her anger from welling up inside  
  
of her. Darien sighed, "Well, it's up to you Serenity, I'll be in town for a week  
  
of conferences, and I really would like to see you again, maybe just for lunch?"  
  
"I suppose maybe for a little while, and my name is Serena now." she said to him.  
  
"Alright, Serena, then how's about Friday afternoon around noon-ish, sound ok?"  
  
He was being very polite, which, as Serena remembered, wasn't his strong point.  
  
However, she agreed to meet him on Friday, after some slight hesitation.  
  
When the details were given and 'goodbyes' were said, Serena hung up the phone  
  
and went to see how Rini was doing. Her daughter had fallen asleep on the floor,  
  
so, she picked her up and put her in bed. While tucking her in, Serena started to  
  
feel nervous about her meeting with Darien. 'How am I going to tell him about Rini?'  
  
she thought, 'How will the father of my child act when he finds out that he has a daughter?'  
  
"This is going to be the hardest week of my life." she said aloud to herself as she closed  
  
the door and walked to her room for another restless night . 


	2. Chapter 1

A Mother, A Daughter, and A Past  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Serena? You seem down today." asked August.  
  
Serena gave a little smile and replied, "I can't tell if I'm happy or sad, I  
  
have a problem and I don't know what to do about it."  
  
The curly, red-haired friend looked up from playing with her son, Jacob, with a  
  
worried glance. She had known Serena since the day she and her infant daughter moved in.  
  
August had helped Serena get comfortable in her little house, as well as helped raise Rini.  
  
"That was six years ago," she thought, "Why is it that after all that, she still doesn't trust me  
  
with her secrets?" As if reading her thoughts, Serena spoke up. "It's not that I don't trust you  
  
will keep my secret, I'm just not sure if I can bring myself to telling the story."  
  
"Why don't you just start at the beginning Sere?" August suggested.  
  
"Well, you see, it all started when I met this guy, Darien Chiba." Serena started, "I knew I loved him  
  
the moment I laid eyes on him, he was my destiny; or so I thought. We met at a party my friends, Andrew  
  
and Mina, were having, apparently Andrew was a mutual friend of mine and Darien's. Mina, being a "matchmaker" decided it would be a good idea if we hooked up. So, we did. Darien and I dated for a while  
  
and it seemed, the longer we were together, the more serious our relationship became.  
  
I wasn't sure if I was ready for a more physical relationship, but I loved him, I was sure of that. So, I agreed.  
  
Many times after our first night together he held me close and told me how much he loved me, and how we  
  
would be together forever. One night, he kissed me and told me that he couldn't live his life without me.  
  
It wasn't until a week later that I found out it was all a lie."  
  
At this point, Serena couldn't keep her tears inside any longer, she let them fall as she continued her story.  
  
"I was on my way to see him, I had the most wonderful news and I wanted him to be the first to know.  
  
I knocked on the door, and to my surprise and horror, a brunette woman in a towel answered."  
  
Now August became weepy. "I barged into the house and demanded to know what was going on.  
  
I never expected what he was about to say to me. He told me I was worthless, and that he never intended to  
  
continue with our relationship. It was 'just something to do'. My good news forgotten, and with his back to me, I ran out the door crying so hard that I couldn't see in front of me. When I made it home, I remembered my forgotten news. Darien was going to be a father. I never saw him again. I never did tell him about the baby. Shortly after my 9 month checkup, I packed my bags and left, never to return and never to face him or anyone else I knew again." Serena gave a small smirk. "You never knew this either, but, Rini was born on the plane that brought me here. It was like an omen. I was going to change planes at the airport once we landed, but when I was wheeled off the plane, holding my daughter, I knew this was where we were supposed to stay."  
  
August placed her hand on Serena's. "That's an amazing story Sere, but what brought this up all of a sudden?" she asked. "Darien called last night," Serena explained,"I don't know how he found me and  
  
I don't know why, but, he told me that he's in town on business, and he would like to see me again. I wasn't too sure if I should go, and I told him that, but he said he missed me and he told me how much it has hurt him since I left. So, I agreed to meet him; Friday at noon, for lunch."  
  
"I don't understand this," August thought, "how could Serena want to see him again after all that he did to her? I would be furious and refuse to see him!!"  
  
They both sat there for a few minutes in silence, when Serena spoke up saying, "He needs to know about his daughter. I'm going to meet him and I'm going to have to tell him." She had a look of determination on her face as she stood.  
  
She said again, "I'm going to tell him, it can't wait another six or seven years, he has to know now."  
  
August stood, and pulled her into a hug. "You have to talk to Rini too." she said.  
  
"I know." said Serena, "That's the really hard part." 


	3. Chapter 2

A Mother, A Daughter, and A Past  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
It was Friday.  
  
Today was the day that Serena was going to meet Darien for lunch and tell him about their daughter.  
  
She wasn't too sure how he would take the news, but nonetheless, she was going to tell him about her.  
  
"At least everything went alright when I told Rini about her father after all these years." she said aloud to herself, "I'm glad Rini is old enough to understand."  
  
"Yeah, me too!" said a voice behind her.  
  
Serena turned to see August in the doorway holding Rini's hand and holding Jacob in her arm.  
  
"And why's that?" asked Serena. "Because," answered August, "if she wasn't old enough she'd be more of a handful than she is now!" Serena laughed, then opened her arms for her daughter to run into.  
  
Rini did just that. Then looking up with wide eyes, she asked, "Mommy, am I gonna see my daddy today?"  
  
Serena smiled and told her in the nicest "mommy" voice she could, "Honey, mommy told you earlier, Daddy may not "be able" to see you today. He's a very busy man. Understand?" Rini nodded her head. "Ok, then, why don't you go get ready to go to the park with Aunt August." Serena finished.  
  
"Ok Mommy. I love you!!!" Rini gave Serena a big hug and then ran out of the room.  
  
Serena sighed, and August, still standing in the doorway knew that she was secretly thinking that Darien may not want to see Rini at all. That made her upset. "How could anyone not love Rini?" she thought, "She is the sweetest little girl I have ever known. If he doens't love her, I'll have to jump him and wring his neck!!" After all, what father wouldn't love his own daughter?  
  
  
  
When Serena was finished getting ready, she and August, along with the two children, got into their seperate vehicles and left. August taking the kids to the park; Serena heading towards a small cafe downtown.  
  
Seated at an outside table, Serena impatiently awaited the arrival of the only man she ever loved.  
  
Turning her head, she looked around for him, only to see a crowd of people behind her waiting for their lunch. A tap on her shoulder made her turn her head again, this time to come face to stomach with a person.  
  
She jerked back and lifted her head to look into the face of the person standing in front of her.  
  
"Hi Serenity." Darien greeted.  
  
"I told you Darien, here, my name is Serena." she replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry." he apologized. "So, how have you been? It's been, what, six years since you left?"  
  
Sighing she said, "Yeah, going on seven."  
  
"How do you like it here?" he asked.  
  
"It's nice and quiet. Lots of friendly people. I'm getting along great." she answered.  
  
"That's good to hear." he said.  
  
A long silence drifted between them.  
  
Darien cleared his throat. "I can't keep this up Serenity...er...Serena. I've missed you so much!  
  
I want you to come back."  
  
Her eyes went wide at his proclamation. "What do you mean you want me to come back? You were the one who slept with another woman. What, did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you really believe that you could come here today after six years and think that I would just fall in your arms and love you like I used to?" She was angry and she let it show.....he deserved it.  
  
"I know I deserved that Serena, and I know that what I did was wrong, really really wrong. I want to explain it all to you. That is, if you'll give me the chance." he said.  
  
She waved her hand at him and sighed, "You might as well, I've got no where else to be."  
  
Darien cleared his throat again and began his story.  
  
"After you had left, the last time we were together, I got a page from the hospital. When I called, the woman on the other line told me that you had been in an accident and that they needed me down there right away.  
  
It turned out that the page came from the hospital, but it wasn't about you. A friend of my sister's worked there and she thought it would be funny to get me worried about you and then turn up and say that she just needed a ride home. Before you scoff at me, remember that I was going there for you, and had no intention of taking that woman home with me."  
  
Serena just sat there and waited for him to continue.  
  
He sighed, "Well, she had three other friends with her, one I knew, his name was John Sangon and he was a good buddy of mine in high school. So, I figured since there was at least one guy other than myself in the group, I took them into my car. However, instead of taking them home, John wanted to go to the local bar and have a few drinks with the gang. I didn't see how it would hurt, so I went with them."  
  
Serena started to become bored. "Get to the point, Darien." she said.  
  
"I am; I don't remember how long we were there, but it seemed like forever, apparently I had a few too many and without really realizing it I took Maria home with me. Maria is my sister's friend, the one who called me from the hospital. Anyway, we got to my apartment and unfortunatly one thing led to another and  
  
you found us the next morning." He finished, his eyes cast downward and a frown upon his face.  
  
"Darien, that still doesn't explain why you said all those nasty things to me." Serena stated.  
  
"I know, Serena, and truthfully, I can't even remember half of the things I did say to you that morning. All I want is your forgivness for what I've done, I can't bear living, knowing that you will hate me for the rest of your life."  
  
Serena sat back in her chair and let out a long breath that she didn't know she was holding.  
  
'How long will it be before he hurts me again? What would I do if he did?' she thought to herself.  
  
Darien took her hands in his; "Serena, I know that what I did to you was wrong, and I promise that if you could just forgive me I would leave you alone, and never bother you again." He paused, "That is if you want me too."  
  
Serena glanced at him through her eyelashes, and began pondering what to do. Should she forgive him? Should she put her heart on the line again just because she loved him? And then......suddenly Serena remembered why she had come here in the first place. Rini. Before she did anything she needed to tell him about Rini.  
  
"Excuse me a moment." she said to him as she picked up her cell phone and dialed August's number.  
  
"Hi, it's me, everything going alright, how're you guys doing? Uh- huh..........Uh-huh.....Ok, well give me about 5 minutes then head on over. Ok, see you soon, my love to Rini, ok, Bye." Serena hung up and looked at Darien who had a strange expression on his face.  
  
"Sorry about that, I had to tell my friend August something important." she said.  
  
"That's ok." He replied, "She's a good friend?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So...who's Rini?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well, you see, Rini is very special, especially to me." she paused, "Darien, Rini is my daughter, she's our daughter."  
  
The look on his face was indescribable. 


	4. Chapter 3

A Mother, A Daughter, and A Past  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Darien couldn't shake the feeling that Serena had just turned his life upside down.  
  
Too be sure he heard her right he asked, "Did you just say what I thought you said?"  
  
"That you and I have a daughter? Yeah, I think you heard me right." she replied coolly.  
  
'Coolly, HA, that's a laugh; how could she be so calm about this?' he thought to himself,  
  
'Maybe because she's the one who's been taking care of this child.' he thought again.  
  
He sighed and put his face in his hands; Serena thought for sure he was going to blow up.  
  
So, she decided it was best to just go and let him think this all out on his own.  
  
As she grabbed her purse to leave, he grabbed her wrist and looked up at her.  
  
She looked at him, and the moment their eyes met she could see there were questions he needed answered. And now that she had the truth out, she had no problem answering them.  
  
So, the verbal questioning began.  
  
"So, we have a daughter?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we do." she answered.  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
"A lot like you, mixed with a little of me."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Almost seven."  
  
"So, that means....."  
  
"Yes, I was pregnant before I left."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I would have if I hadn't found that brunette in your apartment."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Serena didn't want to hurt him. In fact that was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
"Darien, I'm sorry. I should have told you anyway. But I didn't want you to think that I was telling you just to get you back. It was your choice; me or her, I left it up to you, and left the baby out of it."  
  
Darien shook his head...."I would've chosen you no matter what Serenity. I love you."  
  
She didn't quite know what to make of his proclamation.  
  
'He loves me? After all this time of running away and hiding, he loved me all along?'  
  
Serena looked up at her surroundings.  
  
She didn't realize till now that they had walked to the park across the street and were now sitting on a bench.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" she asked as he took her hand in his.  
  
Intertwining their fingers, Darien had to ask the one question that still plagued his mind. "Serenity? Do you still love me?"  
  
She started crying; after all these years of keeping her emotions held tightly inside of her, she let them all flow from within her.  
  
"Yes, Darien I do love you still. The truth is, I never stopped loving you.  
  
Not for one moment."  
  
They sat there together for what seemed like hours, when Serena suddenly became still.  
  
Darien felt the change; "What wrong Serenity?"  
  
"Nothing, I hope." was the reply.  
  
Then Darien realized that there was someone coming towards them.  
  
A woman with two small children; one seemed to be only a few months old, while the other...... "Oh my," said Darien, "Serenity...is that...her?" he finished, looking at the young girl bounding closer to them. Serena sighed, "Yes Darien, that's Rini."  
  
August saw Serena from far off, sitting on a park bench with Darien.  
  
She smiled at the fact that they both looked happy.  
  
'I knew this would work,' she thought, 'I knew Serena and Darien were perfect for each other the moment I saw that picture he carried in his wallet.'  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
"So, Dare, who's this girl you've got it bad for?" August asked.  
  
"She's really special, A, she's sweet, funny, beautiful. You would like her." Darien replied.  
  
"Uh-huh, and I suppose she's so special that you don't even have a picture of her to show me?" she joked.  
  
"Oh c'mon A, you know me better than that!" he said as he pulled a small picture from his wallet.  
  
As August looked at the girl in the picture, she could tell that they were meant to be together.  
  
Hopefully, Darien knew it too.  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
"Hi Sere!! I hope I'm not to early?" August exclaimed while taking a break from Rini's hand and hugging her. "Nope, right on time!" Serena replied.  
  
"Darien, this is my friend August." she introduced.  
  
But to her surprise instead of a simple handshake, they hugged!  
  
"What's up A? How's it been going?" Darien asked August.  
  
"Hey not much...didn't I say things would work out?" she replied.  
  
Serena, not getting what was happening, spoke up.  
  
"Ok guys, is there something going on here that I don't know about? And how do you too know each other?!" she said.  
  
Darien and August laughed a little and then Darien turned to Serena.  
  
Wrapping an arm around her waist, he said "Serenity, I would like you to meet my cousin August. 'A' for short."  
  
"Your cousin!? How could I not have been told about this August?? Darien?? Why the big secret?" Serena asked.  
  
"Because, Sere, if I had told you I knew who you were and that I was Darien's cousin, you and I may not have become friends. You told me yourself that when you got off the plane that this was where you were meant to be. So, by not saying anything, I just kinda helped things along. And I did a pretty good job if I do say so myself." August said.  
  
Serena started laughing. And she couldn't stop.  
  
"What's so funny Sere?" asked August.  
  
"I was just thinking, that it's kind of a coincidence," she said between laughter, "that you really are related to Rini, although you aren't her aunt, you are her family!!"  
  
Darien, having no clue what she was talking about decided it may be best not to ask, and left it alone; for now. 


	5. Chapter 4

1 A Mother, A Daughter, and A Past  
  
1.1 Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Mommy?" the little girl at Serena's feet said.  
  
"Yes Rini?" asked Serena.  
  
With a little hesitation, Rini looked up at the tall man before her.  
  
Looking back at her mother she asked, "Is that Daddy?"  
  
Serena smiled at her and then at Darien.  
  
Darien crouched down to Rini's level and looked her right in the eyes.  
  
Sticking out his hand he said, "Hello, Rini, it's very nice to meet you."  
  
Staying still for a moment, Rini looked at Darien and asked him the same question she asked Serena.  
  
"Are you Daddy?"  
  
Smiling, he pulled his hand back and said, "Yes, Rini, I'm your daddy."  
  
Surprisingly, Rini leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
  
"I'm glad," she whispered, "I was hoping you were daddy, I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." Darien whispered right back. 


End file.
